


Realization

by pollyay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Aomine is a pervert, Awkward Midorima Shintarou, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kise Ryouta Being an Idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Multi, Murasakibara is probably the only normal one, Oblivious Kuroko, Sassy Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyay/pseuds/pollyay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Kuroko x Generation of Miracles<br/>&<br/>Fem!Kuroko x Kagami<br/>•~•~•<br/>Kuroko Tetsuya is actually a female, pretending to be a male for the sake of still being able to play basketball competitively. Hiding her secret isn't so difficult... Until Kuroko has to live under the same roof as Kagami and suddenly all of the attention is on her.<br/>•~•~•</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Kuroko no basuke fanfic! I mostly write Ereri/Riren fanfics (here and in wattpad) so please feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong by leaving a comment.  
> Enjoy!

Kuroko Tetsuya was born as a girl, who came to love the sport basketball. Boys didn't take her seriously because they came to a conclusion: Kuroko couldn't play with them because she wasn't a boy. Boys were afraid that they would "hurt" her if she played with them or they simply refused to let her play. Kuroko had no other choice but to search for a girl's basketball team to join.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a female basketball team. Which was stupid. Anyone could play basketball. So why couldn't the girls have their own basketball team? 

That was why Kuroko wore binder's everyday to hide her breasts, making her look flat chested. It hurt, yes, but Kuroko got used to the feeling after a few years. Even though sometimes her chest ached, Kuroko knew she had to endure the pain.

Flattening her chest wasn't the only thing Kuroko had to do to hide her gender. Kuroko had to cut her long blue locks into a _much_ shorter hair cut and get used to wearing boy clothing.

The things she went through were worth it when Kuroko finally got herself a spot in a basketball team.

She didn't mind being in the lowest team during her Junior High years. But she gradually moved up and was put with the best players in the school. They were in the same team as Kuroko and were called _The Generation of Miracles_.

Although Kuroko was part of The Generation of Miracles, known as the "phantom sixth man" for mastering the act of misdirection, she was merely a shadow that was outshined by the other Miracles.

Aomine Daiki befriended Kuroko first. Aomine was extremely good at basketball and loved a good challenged, but rarely found it (since "the only one who could beat me is me," as Aomine once said). 

Akashi Seijuro helped Kuroko master the act of misdirection. It was because of him that Kuroko managed to move to the first string than the third string .

Murasakibara Atsushi was the tallest (childish) of the group. He was mostly a lazy giant who loved to eat snacks (and was often "babied" by Akashi). Kuroko never saw him stop eating. Murasakibara always had some kind of food on his hands. 

Midorima Shintarou was the reserved person of the group (but some could argue as the strangest). He was obsessed with horoscopes (Oha Asa) and kept his fingers wrapped around with medical tape. As much as the two had a few things in common (similar tastes in books) Kuroko didn't get along with Midorima much.

Kise Ryouta, a popular model with golden hair and feminine eyes, joined the basketball team on his second year. Their first meeting wasnt all too great since the blond thought Kuroko was weak. But after Kuroko proved the blond wrong, Kise became Kuroko's personal leach (that refused to leave her side without having someone to use force to make Kise let go). 

Kuroko kept her secret all through her Junior High school years. When High School approached, she knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she was going to keep her secret away from everyone still. She _had_ to for the sake of still being able to join a team.

Kuroko met many friends in Seirin High. Her closest friend would have to be Kagami Taiga. A red headed (with split eyebrows) who claimed to want to be a professional basketball player. The best in Japan, if Kuroko remembered correctly. He wasn't too bad to be around with. In fact, Kuroko thinks his presence is almost welcoming.

The two walked together most of the time and Kuroko always made sure Kagami wasn't doing anything idiotic. She kept a close eye on him because she knows Kagami was going to be a mess without her.

They always met up somehow in the morning. Kuroko lived a few blocks away from Seirin. She lived alone and preferred it that way to keep her secret safe.

Kuroko, unfortunately, had to move out of her home (apartment) for a bit since the building was experiencing a few problems. So, Kuroko now had to move in with Kagami who claimed to have plenty of space in his house for another person.

Or multiple considering it was massive, in Kuroko's opinion.  
•~•~•  
A few days later, Kuroko found herself trying so hard not to knock some sense into Kagami. The red headed clearly didn't know what privacy meant. Kuroko always had to make sure to lock the door each time she entered a room.

Maybe he forgets I'm currently living here too, Kuroko thinks to herself, as she pretends to listen to whatever he's saying.

Kuroko sighs and leans back against the sofa. Kagami hasn't stopped rambling about something and it made her ears bleed. She wanted to walk up to a wall and slam her face as hard as she could. But she refrained from doing so.

After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. Kuroko excused herself and went to her bedroom. Her day off (from not going to practice) was spent rather useless. Kuroko wished she could spent it without her binder.

But that wish was rather useless as Kagami stayed home instead of going out like the rest of the team.

Kuroko sighs for the umpteenth time and closes her door. She walks over to her mirror and decides to change into a more comfortable shirt. She throws her shirt to her hamper without looking and stares at her binder.

The binder used to be white but now it was more of a light tan color, contrasting from her milky skin color. She has more binders but the others weren't as comfortable as this one.

Kuroko removes her binder, just in time when Kagami decides to stroll in without knocking. Kuroko crosses her arms over her breasts and stares at him with wide eyes. Kagami stops talking about whatever it was and stares back with a similar expression.

"Kuroko...you're a girl?!" Kagami shrieks, voice cracking embarrassingly.

Kuroko didn't hesitate to punch him.  
•~•~•


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating! But here you go, enjoy c:

Kagami cradled his aching cheek, still frozen in shock. He couldn't help but lower his gaze to Kuroko's hidden breasts, or what wasn't hidden. Kagami couldn't help but compare Kuroko's breasts as basketballs.

 _They're huge! Why on Earth would Kuroko ever hide them! And how did she even manage to hide them?_ Kagami thought, face heating up. He trailed his eyes up and down her exposed form, ogling her defined arms, and flat stomach. 

Kuroko's blue eyes darkened, standing out more than usual because of how red her face was. Kagami swallowed thickly, his own face heating up. Not from anger, like Kuroko, but from embarrassment.

"Get out!" Kuroko shouted, reaching over to grab the closest thing around her. Her hand gripped a pillow and chucked it at his face. Kagami saw disappointment on Kuroko's face. He just knew she wanted to throw something harder at him.

Kagami also knew he had to get the hell out of here.

He stood up with shaky legs, almost like a newborn giraffe, and covered his eyes with his arm. He avoided looking at Kuroko and scurried out of her room.

Kagami slammed the door shut and ran to the living room. His face felt too hot and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Kagami didn't know what was happening to him. He wasn't flustered around girls, never has been. He was just fine with Riko and with Alex. Kagami has seen Alex naked because she wasn't afraid of walking around without wearing anything. Yet he felt flustered with Kuroko.

But why?

His legs couldn't stay still and he soon found himself pacing around the room with a hand on his chest. His heart was still racing, even after minutes since he found out Kuroko was a girl and not a boy.

He found out his friend (can he even call her that after what happened?) was a girl and a part of him was excited. Kagami was going to get it when Kuroko exits her room but he couldn't help grin (like the idiot he is) to himself.

His grin falterd as he realized something.

He paused mid step and face palmed. Kuroko must be upset with him. So upset she could be crying and blaming herself for what happened.

She must've hide her secret for a reason.

Kagami couldn't figure out what that reason was so instead, he walked over to the kitchen and began to make dinner. It was for him, yes, but he figured it was better for Kuroko since he walked in on her. 

Kuroko was his friend, after all. Hell, Kuroko was his best friend. He couldn't ruin their friendship.  
•~•~•  
Kuroko knew Kagami wouldn't forget what just happened. He practically stared right at her breasts, like the creepy pervert he was (she now had something to tell to the other Seirin members). He was just like Aomine, although slightly less perverted. Aomine didn't even bother hiding his staring at girl's chests (breasts). Kuroko couldn't imagine how Momoi handled being around Aomine.

She shuddered slightly, slipping on a loose T-shirt, after putting on her binder again. Her chest ached badly but she brushed the feeling off. Kuroko had important matters to take care off. Kagami was going to get his ass kicked for sure. She never wanted someone to know about her true gender. Especially Kagami who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

Kuroko took a deep breath before making her way to the living room with quick strides. She glanced around the room, spotting the mop of red hair in the kitchen.

Kagami didn't see her, unlike before. He was used to Kuroko's low presence. He must've been too distracted and too focused on the incident.

Red eyes soon meet blue eyes.

"Um..." The red headed started, eyes trained on the food in front of him. Two plates were placed on the side of the stove, already filled with food. It looked delicious but Kuroko was waiting for those words.

For an _apology_.

"So...you're a girl."

Kuroko couldn't help but find this entertaining. She should be mad, but she wasn't so much now. "I am."

Kagami's cheeks flushed red.

 _Probably because he's standing in front of a stove_ , Kuroko thought.

Kagami sighed and handed her a plate, flashing a crooked smile. He took a deep breath before saying, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you and see you braless- shirtless," he corrected himself, after receiving a glare. "I should of knocked and I didn't mean to stare..."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have."

"Is everything okay between us?" Kagami asked, almost whispering. Kuroko was important to him. Not only because she promised to be his shadow and was helping him to be the best basketball player in Japan, but because Kuroko was an important person in his life. Sure, he and her can got into arguments (that were usually his fault) or they relied on each other too much but Kagami was perfectly fine with their relationship.

Although he wouldn't mind being more than just friends with Kuroko.

Kuroko narrowed her eyes at him, lips sticking out into a pout. Her index finger tapped her chin, making Kagami visibly squirm in place. He must of been seeing things but he could of sworn he saw Kuroko grin.

"Yes."

Kagami grinned and handed her a steaming plate.  
•~•~•  
Over the next few weeks, Kagami couldn't stop thinking about Kuroko. He found himself thinking back to seeing Kuroko shirtless and he may or may not have had a wet dream. He shouldn't picture his friend like that because not only is that considered being a bad and perverted friend but Kuroko is also beautiful in clothing.

Kagami pulled on his hair frustratedly and groaned

Practice couldn't have gone any worse. He wasn't his usual energetic self. His shots were a bit clumsy, earning himself a few kicks to the head from Rico and Hyuga. Anyone could see him staring at Kuroko more than usual. Kagami was just glad Kuroko didn't notice any of his staring.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice brought  him back to reality. "Are you alright?"

Kagami looked down and nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. I'm just...hungry."

"We can go to Maji Burger if you like." Kuroko offered, big doe eyes staring up at Kagami's. Long blue eyelashes fluttered on lightly freckled cheeks. 

"T-that sounds great!" He shouted.

The walk to Maji Burger couldn't have been more awkward. Kagami was a nervous wreck, compared to Kuroko who's composure was as serious as ever. His hands felt sweaty and it suddenly felt too hot. Kagami's mind was all over the place.

Is this considered a date? Kagami thought, sneaking a glance at Kuroko.

Maji Burger wasn't particularly full so they managed to take a seat at their regular spot. Kagami ordered 23 burgers while Kuroko ordered a vanilla shake. Kagami watched her as he ate.

"Are you going to reveal your true gender?" Kagami asked, taking a bite out of his burger. "I mean, if someone else found out by accident, you'll be off the team."

"I suppose I should tell everyone soon..."

"Tell everyone what?"

Kagami and Kuroko turned around tensely and Kagami couldn't believe what he saw.

All of the Generation of Miracles were here.

•~•~•

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko reveals her true gender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This took me forever to post! Anyway, I don't really like how this chapter turned out but whatever. There's nothing I can do about it now. Enjoy!

It couldn't be possible that all of the members of the Generation of Miracles were here. Kagami swallows thickly and eyes each of them. Kise looked like he was the only one with a good aurora. Akashi looked just as scary as ever, maybe a bit more, Midorima was looking at his bandaged fingers, Aomine was too busy picking his ear, and Murasakibara was eating a bag of chips. Nothing out of the ordinary, really, but they all stared at Kagami with anger...no. It wasn't anger. It was something else.

"It can't be said here." Kuroko says, standing up. He's (She's) already out the door before any of them can react.

They all glance each other before following the blue head out the door.

"Where are we going, Kurokocchi?" Kise asks, wrapping an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. He sticks his tongue out at Aomine who fumes besides them. 

"To Kagami's place."

"What?! Why my house?" Kagami shouts.

"Because it happens to be my house temporarily."

"Why didn't you tell us you needed a place to stay?" Akashi asks, sending a glare over to Kagami. If only looks could kill. "I would have let you stayed at my place."

"I have a spare room that's available," Midorima comments, pushing up his glasses. For once, he didn't act like a tsundere.

"I have plenty of spare rooms for Kurokocchi!"

"Kuro-chin can share a bed with me."

"As if! Tetsu would most likely share a bed with me."

"I don't need a place to stay." Kuroko sighed, rejecting all of the offers. "Kagami's place is quite comfy and much closer to Seirin than all of yours."

Five pairs of eyes send menacing glares over to Kagami.

Once they all arrived, Kuroko excused himself (herself) to his (her) bedroom briefly. As soon as he (she) was no longer in sight, the Generation of Miracles mentally prepared themselves for Kuroko's announcement. Who knows what it would be about.

Once Kuroko returned, their eyes widened and mouths hung open as he- _she_ took off her shirt and threw something to the floor. None of them payed attention to whatever was thrown carelessly. They were far too busy ogling their blue haired friend.

Kuroko's flawless skin glowed under the lighting. Her curvy hips looked captivating and her toned stomach was something that they all wanted to run their fringes above, to feel the smooth skin underneath their fingertips. Kuroko's large bosom was currently exposed, free from any material. Her large bust was definitely something that made them all (horny) question how such a short and frail looking girl could have. Neverless they couldn't help but think and agree that Kuroko had a nice set of hooters. 

Kagami shook his head, slurping the bit of drool on the corner of his lips, and covered Kuroko with his sweater. Dear lord, was his friend going to kill him (with her hotness) one day. 

"Kagami-kun?"

"Control your cleavage!" Kagami scolded, cheeks blushing furiously. He pulled her closer to his chest, hiding her from all of the hungry looks she was getting.

Kise stared at Kuroko with hearts in his eyes while Aomine pictured her in one of his gravure magazines (those girls were nothing compared to his Tetsu). Akashi felt like he was suddenly in cloud nine while Midorima's glasses shattered. Murasakibara simply took out a pocky box, burning holes on Kagami. If only Kagami hadn't blocked his view. Something within the giant told him to crush Kagami.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise shrieked, pushing Kagami aside. He wanted to pull the sweater away from her grasp, but he decided not to (he was certainly not a pervert, mind you). His arms were soon around Kuroko's small but curvy waist. He pulled her closer until her chest was firmly pressed up against his. Kise mentally moaned. "Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Aomine growled and pushed Kise away, ignoring the blond's protests. "Tetsu, your boobs are huge! Why the hell were you hiding them from me!" (He was most definitely a pervert and couldn't care less about it). 

"Aominecchi, you pervert! Get away from her!"

Kagami groaned and face palmed. He didn't understand why Kuroko decided to tell them her secret. She kept this secret for most of her life, he assumed, so why did she decide to reveal it now. They weren't done playing basketball. Not even close. But that didn't matter at the moment. Right now, Kagami wanted to take Kuroko far away from them and keep her all to himself.

For the rest of the night, Kagami somehow got them to leave. But he knew all this fussing about her wasn't over. Not even close.  
•~•~•  
Kagami walked with Kuroko to basketball practice, like usual, but this time they didn't head to Seirin's gym. Today, they were heading to the pool for workouts. He pondered about how exactly Kuroko wore swim shorts the last time if she has breasts. He really shouldn't think about that but walking next to her, without her binder, he couldn't stop his perverted mind. 

"So you're really going to tell everyone today?" He asked, looking away when Kuroko looked up. His cheeks glinted with red, though it went unnoticed by Kuroko. 

"It's for the best."

"You're not afraid of getting kicked out?"

"No," she shook her head. "It was a risk from the beginning. I deserve whatever punishment I get."

Kagami didn't believe her. He knew how much basketball was important to her. Kuroko was his shadow. Without her, he probably wouldn't have gotten where he is now. He did have to admit, he has been getting pretty close to her lately. Maybe it's because he was forced to keep her secret, but he always had this weird bond with her ever since from the beginning. Basketball without Kuroko wouldn't be the same.

Once inside, Kuroko departed to go the women's changing room. Kagami was done before her so he joined everyone else in the pool. They all greeted him shortly, as everyone was too afraid to say anything under the coach's furious gaze.

She stood impatiently. Her bare foot tapped the floor loudly, and her hands were gripping her clipboard. "Where's Kuroko?" Riko was wearing an orange tankini, with red short shorts. Unlike Kuroko, she didn't have a large bust.

Kagami coughed, suddenly embarrassed for picturing his friend's boobs again. But before he could answer, Kuroko arrived.

"I'm right here."

Riko squeaked at the sudden announcement and stepped back. All of her anger seemed to vanish when a girl stood in front of her. Confusion overtook her face as she stared at the cute girl. Her pale skin was flawless. The girl's eyes were blue, shining with innocence. She had plump and rosy lips, and eyelashes that were long and thick. Riko darted her eyes down at her chest and frowned. Of course she had to have bigger boobs. They were almost the same size of that pink haired brat, maybe a bit bigger. Her physique was feminine but Riko could tell this girl has to be at least into sports or something. Not to mention she had an hourglass figure that girls would kill for. 

Riko pouted at the unfairness but wondered why this girl answered for Kuroko. Her eyes widened when it finally clicked. "Kuroko?!"

The boys in the pool eyed Kuroko's face before they glanced down at her large bust. Almost instantly, they stared in awe and drooled. Riko glared at them, her own cheeks pink, and tried to not stare at Kuroko's very noticeable, and impressive chest.

_Those are so unfair._

"K-kuroko...how?" She couldn't speak, just like everyone else. "What's going on?"

"I'm a girl." Kuroko said, trying to explain to the flustered brunette. She wasn't aware of the looks she was getting so she continued. "I hid my true gender so I could be able to join the basketball team."

Koganei leaned over to Kagami, eyes not leaving Kuroko. "Is it just me, or does Kuroko look cuter with boobs?" He whispered. 

Kagami leaned over to respond but stopped when a familiar voice echoed loudly.

"Tetsu-kun!"

He looked past Momoi and spotted the Generation of Miracles right behind her.

He knew getting close to Kuroko was going to be difficult, but that didn't mean Kagami would let those rainbow haired perverts get close to her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are gladly appreciated! c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at updating :c 
> 
> On the other note, I'm going to start putting the date I updated on the bottom. Hopefully that helps me keep in mind to update sooner.

Surprisingly, Momoi beat all of the Generation of Miracles on getting over to where Kuroko stood. "Testu-kun~!" She pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug and flashed a smirk over to the flustered and jealous boys. She was probably the only who can get this close to Kuroko without making her upset.

What could be better than being this pressed up against her cute best friend? Absolutely nothing (not to mention they had matching swim suits, so it was a double bonus).

"Hello, Momoi-kun." Kuroko softly greeted. 

The Generation of Miracles stood frozen, watching the "friendly" display with wide eyes. Kuroko looked even more beautiful. Her small blue bikini barely hid her large breasts. Momoi's idea of coming over wasn't a bad idea after all. This was now their opportunity to get closer to Kuroko.

"Let me get this straight," Riko sighed, interrupting Momoi's current squealing. "You knew about Kuroko being a girl?"

Momoi blinked and noticed the question was directed to her. Sometimes when she was with Kuroko, it seemed like everything vanished and it felt like she was only with her in the world. "Of course I did! I found out accidentally but it didn't really matter. We're best friends so Kuroko didn't mind me knowing," (Kuroko minded at first, since Momoi barged into her room without knocking).

Saying "best friend" didn't really suit right, but she let it slide for now.

Kagami frowned as the two girls spoke. Their voices were muted and all he could do was stare at Kuroko. He knew Momoi was Kuroko's best friend, but he's also Kuroko's best friend. Doesn't that mean he deserved to know earlier?

A loud splash caught everyone's attention when Kise fell into the water. The blond resurfaced and whined, "Aominecchi!" While Aomine cackled as the blond's whining increased.

Everyone turned their attention back to Kuroko and Momoi, as the two girls slowly got inside the pool. Five pairs of eyes stared at Kuroko as she blankly glanced down at the clear water below her. She idly played with the water with one hand as she listened closely to Momoi's chatter.

Aomine smirked and got inside the water with an impressive dive. He rose back up in front of Kuroko.

"Your boobs look amazing in that bikini, Tetsu."

"Dai-chan!" Momoi yelled, splashing the tanner man with water. "Don't say something like that to a girl!"

"Why not?" Aomine muttered, running a hand through his dark, wet hair. He looked down and continued to stare at Kuroko's prized possessions. "It was a compliment." He couldn't help but smirk at the view.

"A compliment?" Kise snorted, striding over, buttining in into the conversation. "That's not a compliment. This is." He turned to face Kuroko and scaned her up and down (earning him a glare from both Momoi and Aomine). "I can't take my eyes off of you, Kurokocchi. That swimsuit looks gorgeous on you."

Kise is definitely a pervert, everyone thought. 

Kuroko looked up with expressionless eyes and stared at Kise. The blond's heart pounded loudly against his chest. He could slowly feel his face turn red as he waited for a reaction. Just as he was about to slouch in defeat, Kuroko flashed him that rare and small smile that he just adored. Aomine gaped as Kise puffed up his chest.

"I made Kurokocchi smile!" Kaijo's forward cheered. "Take that, Aominecchi!"

Kagami couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Big deal_ , he thought to himself. _I've seen Kuroko happier than that._

The pool was soon filled with shouts as Aomine and Kise argued with each other. Momoi yelled at them to stop, but it was no use. The three didn't notice Kuroko slip away from them.

She reappeared next to Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara, sighing softly.

Midorima couldn't help but sneak a look down at Kuroko's chest. He swallowed thickly and pushed up his glasses to hide his rapidly spreading blush. He never got along with Kuroko until he slowly realized he had feelings towards her. He's never told anyone. Midorima wasn't someone who could express his feelings that easily, like Kise or even Aomine. But seeing Kuroko now, he somehow had to tell the bluenette before anyone else could confess. It was up to Midorima to confess first and claim Kuroko. He looked at Akashi and Murasakibara with the corner of his eye before he quickly moved into action.

Kuroko looked at the outstretched hand and tilted her head in confusion when she realized it belonged to Midorima. "Midorima-kun?"

"Here's today's lucky item for Aquarius." Midorima managed to say. "It's not like I care but Aquarius was ranked fourth today."

Kuroko grabbed the lucky item and stared at it with an unreadable expression. It was a small frog keychain. She held it gently and found it similar to one of Midorima's past lucky items. "Thank you," she said, bowing.

Midorima blushed lightly when his eyes briefly glanced down at her chest again.

"What's that?" Murasakibara asked, leaning over, interrupting the "touching" moment. He spotted something green on Kuroko's hand and slowly reached over to grab it. Kuroko moved her hand away before he could have the chance. "Kuro-chin is mean~" the giant pouted.

Midorima felt happy (smug). 

"Tetsuya," a stern voice said, making the other two boys back away. Akashi sended them a deadly glare before he made intense eye contact with the bluenette. Kuroko was a mysterious person. She was serious, blunt, expressionless most of the time, and quite terrifying when angered (Which makes her even better other than her appearance). This beautiful girl needed to belong to Akashi. Because of this, Akashi needed to win her heart first. "You look stunning as ever." He smoothly commented. 

The comment made Kuroko shift a little. He struck something- something positive so he continued. "I was surprised when you announced your true gender yesterday. It was something I wasn't expecting from you. Certainly not after our strong...friendship over the few years from Junior High." Akashi never thought the word "friend" or "friendship" would ever be said.

"Yes, well, our friendship wasn't the strongest."

That stung. Even for Akashi who was always composed. Murasakibara and Midorima flinched as Kuroko bluntly responded, without sugar coating it. But it could have been worse.

 _Much_ worse.

"Kurokocchi~! Tell everyone that I made you smile!" Kise shouted, almost begging, as he trudged over. "Aominecchi doesn't want to admit it happened!" He placed his cold hands on Kuroko's pale shoulders and shook her lightly (which caused everyone to glance at Kuroko's breasts). 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kise-kun." Kuroko looked away, ignoring the blond.

"Why are you so mean to me, Kurokocchi!" The blond cried.

Aomine smirked and wrapped his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, pushing the blond idiot away. He didn't bother to hide his stares as he admired Kuroko's breasts. His hands itched to pull Kuroko's top piece off and see them (and Kuroko) in their naked glory. The short bluenette was always cute. His ex-shadow was perfect. Especially her breasts. Breasts that he wants to cup and squeeze them, to make Kuroko his and his only. He'll win her heart in no time. No one can beat Aomine but himself.

Kise stared at them with a slight frown. Aomine was always closer to Kuroko, long before Kagami was. They were inseparable. Things weren't going to be easy since anyone, even Aomine, could win. He wasn't really in good terms with the bluenette. He remembered the times he was mean to her only to find out that deep, deep down Kuroko was actually a big sweetheart that loved vanilla milkshakes and loved to play basketball. Kise will prove that he can be just as good as the Generation of Miracles. Maybe perhaps much better.

Murasakibara sighed loudly as his stomach growled. Akashi didn't let him bring any food into the pool so he was forced to leave his snacks in a tiny locker back at the changing room. As he tried to ignore his hunger, and growling stomach, he watched Aomine and Kise argue about who knows what again. But it wasn't that hard to figure out that they were arguing about Kuroko.

As the two bickered like an old married couple, he took a large step closer to the currently-alone-Kuroko and said,"Kuro-chin~ I'm hungry."

Kuroko looked up at him and then over to the clock. "It is almost lunch time." She was always a sucker for little kids, Murasakibara noted. Which was one of the reasons why Kuroko couldn't say no to him and babied him the most out of the group (Akashi babied him as well but there were times when the red head was able to say "no" to him). 

"Come have lunch with me." The giant demanded, grabbing Kuroko's arm.

"I suppose I wouldn't mind leaving." Kuroko smiled. 

Murasakibara smiled childishly and pulled Kuroko out of the pool. He almost got the chance to change with Kuroko, but the door closed on his face before he got the chance. He also almost got to have the first date with Kuroko...until the others realize they were missing and joined them.

Murasakibara frowned deeply, munching on his chips angrily, as everyone fawned over Kuroko. This wasn't what he pictured what his first date would be like. 

Not one bit.  
•~•~•

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: September 26th 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Generation of Miracles + Momoi go out for lunch with Kuroko and (unfortunately) Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. It was about time too.

The sun rises and shines peacefully above the horizon. Birds chirped and the wind blew softly, ruffling the blooming flowers and dark green grass. The quiet city was slowly growing louder and busier as everyone woke up to the start of a new day. It was a beautiful day...unfortunately, Kagami couldn't enjoy the weather.

“Alright! Most of you have reached your limit so I suppose it's time for a break!” Riko shouted, blowing the whistle loudly.

Kagami sighed in relief and sat on one of the gym's benches, drenched in sweat. Riko, no matter what the weather was like, still made them run like hell. She didn't seem to be bothered by the stuffy heat in the gym, while the rest of them were dying. Even Hyuga was having difficulty with the gym's heat. Kuroko was on the verge of collapsing while the first stringers were on the floor. Kagami groaned and threw a towel on top of his face, hunching over while fanning his face.

Before anyone could (have the guts to) complain, the gym's doors were abruptly slammed open by Momoi Satsuki. The pink haired girl, who everyone knows by know (especially since she's the only one, besides Kuroko, who has large bosom), is Kuroko's best female friend and officially her number one stalker. Momoi's love for Kuroko wasn't a huge surprise and was definitely obvious- except to Kuroko. Their friendship was going to take the next step if no one (Kagami) stepped up their game. Because Momoi loved Kuroko, the Generation of Miracles were visiting Seirin (Kuroko) more often.

Kise, who was popular by the girls (except with Kuroko), always came with Momoi. He started to when the model found out Momoi had bragged about her dates with Kuroko. It was slightly amusing seeing the blond getting little attention from Kuroko, who showed no signs of falling for Kise. It was like Kuroko was purposely ignoring him.

Aomine, like Kise, always came with Momoi. The darker skin male got more attention from Kuroko, only because he's known her the longest. They were and are best friends since middle school. Aomine was blunt and straightforward with Kuroko, so much that Kagami has heard almost every one of Aomine's pathetic attempts of flirting (“You should show your boobs more, Tetsu. They really make you look more sexy”). Aomine and Kise's affection towards Kuroko was almost the same, which was one of the main reasons why they argued so much. Sometimes Kagami finds this amusing too.

Murasakibara and Midorima didn't often visit Kuroko, but when they did they had more luck than Aomine and Kise. Though the pair often came together, quarreling about something most of the time, they had some good excuses that seemed to make Kuroko happy. Murasakibara would always bring vanilla candies with him while Midorima brought Kuroko's lucky item. Kagami thought that Murasakibara’s childish behavior and Midorima's motherly behavior was what made Kuroko's relationship with them stable.

The one who always pissed Kagami more often though was Akashi. He (more often than not) spoiled Kuroko. The redhead was caring _and_ sweet with Kuroko, even though he was intimidating and scary with everyone else. Kagami once told Kuroko about that but she only replied with a “don't be ridiculous, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun is nice with everyone as well.”

Kagami frowned when once again, Kuroko left his side. Everyone couldn't help but frown like Kagami when Kuroko bid them a good day and exited the gym to leave with the Generation of Miracles and with Momoi. Before anyone could ask, he ran after her. Kagami wasn't going to let her leave with those colorful bastards alone.

•~•~•

“Kurokocchi is late~!” Kise whined, bouncing impatiently. “She's never this late!”

The six of them were patiently (although some might argue that Kise wasn't) waiting for Kuroko to arrive so they could leave for lunch. It was a regular meeting that occurred at least once a week, only meant for the seven of them to hang out like the past. They met to catch up with each other and discuss future places they could go for their next meeting. Akashi had reserved a casual but known place for lunch that was recommended by Murasakibara. Kise had commented that they sold the best and well known vanilla milkshakes that would be perfect for Kuroko. Momoi was willing to look forward for the shopping that will occur after lunch and Aomine didn't care much for where they went, as long as Kuroko came he was fine with anything.

“Maybe,” Momoi said, humming thoughtfully, “She's still picking out one of the outfits I bought her.”

“She probably doesn't like any of them and is too busy trying to find better clothes.” Aomine yawned, only to get his yawn cut off from one of Momoi's slap to the head.

Murasakibara looked away from his chips and sighed. “I'm hungry~”

“You have your snacks so stop complaining,” Midorima sighed.

“I'm sure Tetsuya is only late because she must be tired from practice.” Akashi commented, glancing at his wrist watch.

“I'm standing right here.” Kuroko said bluntly and unexpectedly. She ignored the surprised yelps and jerks as she bowed. “I'm sorry for arriving late. Kagami-kun was taking too long.” Kuroko pulled on Kagami's elbow and brought him closer to her side.

Aomine was the first to frown in protest, Momoi and Kise pouted, Midorima clicked his tongue, Murasakibara stopped his loud chewing, and Akashi gave Kuroko a disappointed look.

“Why don't we leave now that Tetsuya is here.”

Everyone grimly agreed and followed Akashi's lead.

Kagami didn't mind that they weren't paying attention to him because Kuroko was there next to him. The short bluenette didn't mind either, for once no one was clinging to her. Kagami grinned at her and she smiled back. Her smile was beautiful.

Aomine glanced back at them and flashed Kagami a menacing look. Over the past weeks, ever since Kuroko revealed her true gender, Kagami was used to his glares and jealousness. Although he didn't like the darker skinned male, he was willing to not get into a fight for the sake of making Kuroko happy. After a few moments of Aomine's glaring, Aomine spoke.

 _Here it comes,_ Kagami thought.

“Is that a new bra, Tetsu? It's looks nice on you.” Aomine smirked, slowing his pace to walk next to Kuroko. “I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear one though.”

“Dai-chan! Leave Tetsu-kun alone!” Momoi shouted, slapping Aomine's head again. She gave Kuroko a fond look and smiled, cheeks glowing a dark shade of red. “ _I_ think you look just perfect.” The pink haired girl hooked her arm with Kuroko's and dragged her away from Aomine and Kagami.

“Thank you, Momoi-kun. You look perfect as well.” Kuroko smiled.

Momoi practically melted from joy so Kuroko had to carry most of her weight and lead them.

Kise, who just happened to be walking next to Kuroko, stumbled over to her and clung to her other free arm. Kise smudged his face against Kuroko's head. “Kurokocchi looks cute today! I mean, not that you never look cute or anything!”

Murasakibara couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Kuro-chin _always_ looks cute.”

“I suppose she does…” Midorima muttered, adjusting his glasses to hide his blush.

“Kise-kun, please let go of me.”

“Wah! Kurokocchi is mad at me!”

“If Tetsuya doesn't want to be touched, _Ryouta let go_.” Akashi demanded, side glancing at the blond. Kise gulped and slowly released Kuroko's arm. He didn't, however, move away. His side was basically glued with Kuroko's.

The rest of the way was silent. No one dared to say anything else, far too afraid of upsetting Akashi.

•~•~•

Kuroko had to admit, lunch wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Kagami, though, found lunch very annoying and a bit chaotic.

They piled into a booth that was a bit too small for them. Kuroko, Akashi and Momoi didn't seem to mind the cramped space. The three were the shortest of the group so they couldn't complain like everyone else. Now that they had settled, and discussed who should sit next to who, they called the waitress over and ordered. They argued about the amount of heat that they were getting and had to change seats again.

Akashi, Kuroko, Momoi and Kise sat on one side while Murasakibara, Midorima, Kagami and Aomine sat on the other. Before anyone could complain, the food had arrived.

Kuroko silently ate while Momoi and Kise bubbly chatted. Akashi and Midorima talked heatedly about their next Shoji match, Aomine and Kagami were busy having an eating competition while Murasakibara ate lazily.

The purple haired giant won in the end, even though he didn't actually participate.

“Kurokocchi should join me in a photoshoot someday!” Kise exclaimed, picking the strawberries out of his dessert. He saved them for later and ate a spoonful of his cake.

“Tetsu-kun can't! She'll be ogled by perverted men!” Momoi flashed a knowing look at Aomine, who just shrugged.

“Kuro-chin and I are going to make a cake on Friday~” Murasakibara said, licking his lips as he stared down at the large piece of cake. “You can have her after then.”

“Tetsuya promised to play a game of Shogi with me.”

“Kuroko and I are going to be buying lucky items after their game.”

“Yeah, well, I have her on _Saturday._  We're going bra shopping.”

“Dai-chan! You just want to see Tetsu-kun’s boobs!”

“You don't even have boobs, Aominecchi! That's only meant towards girls!”

Kagami groaned and looked over at Kuroko. She was too busy drinking her milkshake to even notice them.

“Well we're going shopping anyway so I'll get to go bra shopping with Kurokocchi _today_!”

“Ki-chan, sit down! You're making a scene!” Momoi scolded rather loudly. 

“You're all making a scene so _sit down_.”

“But it's not fair-ssu!”

“You're all noisy~”

“Oi! You're making a scene too! Just look at how much you ate!”

“Dai-chan! You just spilled my drink!” Momoi stood to slap Aomine's head again  only to stop almost instantly. She gasped as she noticed something. “Tetsu-kun left!”

“Kagamicchi left too!”

Midorima huffed and crossed his arms. “I would've left too, if I weren't stuck sitting between Aomine and Murasakibara.”

Aomine and Murasakibara flashed Midorima a glare- who ignored the looks he received. 

“I suppose that's our cue to leave and find them before something happens between them.” Akashi took out his wallet and placed money on the table, leaving a generous tip. The waitress gaped at the amount and impatiently waited for the colorful (obnoxious) group to leave. 

There was an odd sensation in their chests, similar to when Kuroko left without a goodbye during their last year of middle school. Someone sighed in relief when they all exited the restaurant. They didn't mind the looks they received, because they were only thinking about one thing:

_She's mine._

•~•~•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jealous!Generation of Miracles, Kagami and Momoi. 
> 
> Updated: December 3rd, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! c:
> 
> I have a tumblr: erenthecutie.tumblr.com


End file.
